Pokémon Quartz
by alfbogart
Summary: Join the adventures of a new trainer as he and his friends embark on a journey to prevent Team Universe from destroying the world. Rated T for some violent encounters in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Quartz

Hello everyone. I hope you are doing well. This story was made mostly for fun and whatnot. I uploaded this on Deviantart, but I wanted to expand here as well.  
The story has nothing to do with Ash and his motley crew. Save for the creatures, the story is loosely based on Pokemon Platinum, with some of my own OC's. If it gets popular enough, I'll post more chapters here too. Hope you guys enjoy.

Pokémon and related chars. All property of Nintendo.

Chapter one: "It starts…"

June 15, 2106

Today was a different day of sorts. Usually the nostalgia of one starting their very own journey into the world of Pokémon would have been of great excitement. In Mark's case, it was the nostalgia of having to live under the reputation of your eldest brother.

Before we get too far into the story, let's discuss whom Mark is for a second. Mark is a young man, whom had never seen or even heard of Pokémon since he arrived in the strange undiscovered world of Sinnoh. He usually wore an orange hoodie and regular blue jeans. After an accident long ago, his right arm and leg had been torn from his body, and replaced with cybernetic appendages. It's unusual for a boy of his age, but he eventually accepted his lack of nerves and continued on with life. He lived with his family in the U.S. before his father was given a brand new job for his work. He and his family were to report to a new land that had formed 50 years ago, and help with the construction of a new facility that would be emplaced there. His father, being the leader of the family, of course, went ahead to start working at the new station that was set up in a new town called New Brush town. The plan was for the station to be finished in two years. Mark, his brothers Daniel and Steven, and his sister, Sheila, as well as his mother, all arrived a few months later with all of their moving supplies.

Their first real surprise wasn't the neighborhood at all. The real surprise came when everyone seemed to take notice of the family's pet dog, Kirby. Kirby was nothing more than a Cocker Spaniel mix. He was a very active dog, and took note to bark at every little thing in sight. When neighbors came, they would ask, "So what type is that dog?" or "I've never seen anything like that before. Does it know any cool moves?" All of which, infuriated Sheila to the breaking point and started to chase after people with the broom, which her mother kindly held away from her.

It was indeed, awkward to live in a place where the people were so used to the fact that little puppies could neither shoot flames from their mouths, nor terrorize any unsuspecting person from the area with a single bark. But, Kirby was just that…normal in every aspect.

Of course, that didn't stop the family from accepting the weird and nonsensical, as the father would usually bring home interesting things from work when he got home. At first, it was just to show the mother the different animals in the area that lived among us. Then, it became a daily show, of which, he would come home, and then, after dinner, the father would bring everyone into the living room and show what showed up at work today. Usually, it was a Rattata or a Bidoof. Then, it turned into the bizarre as Hoppip, Oddish, or even a Magikarp was found in the area. It almost came to a halt when the father brought home a Ghastly whom nearly terrified the mother before Daniel subdued it.

Otherwise, life went on perfectly normal. Everyone went to school, and came home, and everything they would do back in the US. Then, once Daniel finished High School, he packed up a backpack full of things, and left with some of his friends. That was the last anyone heard from him, until they turned on the TV to see him competing in a game with the bizarre creatures that the father would bring home. That was the day Daniel became an Elite champ. Everyone in school was jealous and excited to know that his relatives were still in the vicinity of the town. Many people began to complement the family on their son's effort. Others tried to battle the younger ones, which they couldn't. The mother hated the fact that young people stopped their education just so they could go off and get themselves killed. Mark spoke that here this was a right of passing for the young men and women, and they would grow off of the experiences at hand. But just one look at his mother's face could tell that she would not allow any more of her children to be involved in such tomfoolery. Stephen, the hot-head of the group, disobeyed his mother's orders, and started to search for one of his own. He was gone for so long one night that his mother had to call the police to find him. He was all right and they didn't understand why she had to ground him just for looking for a partner.

But Stephen finished school, and his mother and father counseled him on what he would do for his life. He knew what he wanted and spoke very earnestly of it, but his parents refused, saying that they would not let someone do something that didn't put bread in the cupboards. Furious, Stephen packed his things and left in the middle of the night. His Mother called the police again, but they could do nothing for it was his choice and they couldn't stop him from leaving. The mother cried, "What good are you then?!" and slammed the phone into the receiver. This was the next chink in the armor that led to a tougher love. Mark and Sheila were bombarded with question after question of what they would do with their lives. Sheila seemed to have a pretty good idea, but Mark was a challenge and more. He could have cared less, let alone done nothing in the entire world.

Mark was more laid back than his family would let him. If his mother didn't constantly remind him of what he needed to do, he probably would have led an unsanitary life style. Needless to say, Mark was not uncaring to people's feelings, but he hated being tied down to his family's wishes.

Back to the story, it was Mark's last year of high school, and the 18 year old couldn't have been happier. It seemed that a lot of things were expectant of him once he got out. The episode of when his eldest brother won the league challenge was still stuck in everyone's minds. And there hadn't been anyone to oppose him of his right as of late. A challenge was soon, that was for sure, but no one knew the exact time.

Mark was walking home after the ceremony, thinking about what he should do now. His mother had him filling out a whole bunch of applications for colleges he didn't want to go to, but to her avail, or rather his luck, nothing came thru from the mail.

"Maybe its just coincidence," Mark thought as he continued walking on. Then, he could barely see as a pair of hands cupped over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice rang in his ear.

Mark sighed, "Arnela, you've got to stop doing that."

Arnela was Mark's first friend since he came to Sinnoh. She would always wear the same red dress with a white belt tied around her waist and white shoes to go with it. What really made people's heads turn was not her pink hair (oddly enough, people had that hair color here) but the neko-neko ears she had on her head. Mark always thought she got them from some random after effect from an attack or something, for they were very real. People at school would make fun of her for having those ears, but Mark would stand up to defend her. That was how they became good friends.

She removed her hands;"Aw, but I was having fun" she giggled.

Mark sighed, "Nothing's going to be fun anymore after this."

Arnela frowned, "It's your parent's right?" (Mark nodded) "Oh come on Mark! You could at least tell your mom how you feel."

Mark gave her a dark look that said "yeah, right". "Okay, so maybe she isn't into the differences between here and now, but at least you're doing something that's going to be good right?"

Mark shook his head, "No. I still haven't heard from anyone about a recommendation or anything. I'm starting to be concerned."

Arnela passed in front of him and stared at him, "Maybe it's a good sign?"

Mark stopped, "…Yeah…maybe."

He got home and placed his bag on the bed. He was about to fall asleep when his mom called, "Mark, dinner is almost ready, could you take Kirby for a walk?"

Mark sighed. It was Sheila's dog, make her walk it. He grabbed the leash, and like a bolt of lightning the pup zoomed to the front door. Mark attached the collar and they both walked outside.

Kirby sniffed the ground in the evening sun as Mark watched. He had always liked Kirby, this was for sure, but there was times when he was a trifle to deal with. One time, he had gotten loose from the house and started barking and chasing some Pidgeys that were settling next to their home. Kirby would've been taken away by a Pidgeotto if it hadn't been for Mark's quick thinking.

They walked from the house, taking their usual route, going past the school towards the edge of town. This gave Mark a good chance to have some quiet time and think. He looked around him. Tall grass surrounded him on all sides. He took note of this, knowing that wild creatures roamed in the tall grass and it would be unwise to enter without protection.

Then, it happened. Kirby's eyes darted towards something in the tall grass. Mark looked at the pup, "Kirby, what's- ". Then, he heard it too. Someone was calling for help. Mark ran through the brush, Kirby at his side until they reached a clearing to see a man huddling under the attack of a Starravia, a giant bird. Mark knew this man. This was Prof. Eucalyptus, the poke' scientist whom his father was working for. He was a squat man with blonde, puffy hair growing from the sides. He was bald, but he was also one of the greatest minds in the world when it came to the creatures in the area.

"Someone, help me!" he cried. Mark ran up to his attacker and shouted, "Shoo! Shoo!" The bird flapped at him and a powerful gust billowed from its wings and struck him in the chest. He flew back and hit the ground, narrowly missing Kirby, whom continued to bark at the bird.

"In the briefcase!" The Professor shouted, "Use what's in the briefcase!" He pointed towards a black leather briefcase that was lying a few feet from him. Mark rushed over to it and pried it open.

Out popped three orbs that rolled around in the interior. Mark was shell shocked! He knew what these were.

"Aaah!" the professor cried. There was no time for waiting, Mark thought. The professor could be hurt. Out of random, he picked up one of the spheres. "Go!" He cried, throwing the orb into the air.

It spun around for a second, and then opened, and a burst of light issued forth from the opening. Mark gasped. He didn't realize that it was occupied. The light fell to the ground and soon, dissipated as a small turtle appeared from nowhere. The turtle was green and had an earthly colored shell. Even weirder was the small plant growing on his head. "Turtwig!" It cried as it flew at the bird in what seemed a charge. With a thud, the turtle knocked the bird off of the scientist and it flew off into the sky.

Mark rushed over to the professor, whilst Kirby was investigating the new animal, "Are you all right, sir?" he asked.

The old man raised himself up and said, "By Jove, I've been saved!" He rushed forward and vigorously shook Mark's hand. "Ah! Thank ye, so much lad! What be yer name?" he asked.

Mark, dumbfounded by the man's ability to move after that attack stuttered, "M…Mark! My dad works for…"

"Oh! You're David's son! Tha's wonderful! We must have a chat! But…er, would you mind returning my Turtwig?" he said.

Oh! Mark realized and turned to the small turtle, which was getting uncomfortable as the dog continued to sniff him. Mark raised the ball just as Kirby lifted his leg. The beam of light hit the turtle, and absorbed him into the ball before he was struck by liquid. The dog, seeing the light, tried to follow it, but ended up barking at the orb in Mark's hand. Professor Eucalyptus laughed at the sight.

"Ay, what a cute dog," He said, rubbing Kirby's head, "Oh, please lead the way kind sir."

"Where?" Mark asked

"Where else of course! To yer parents house, me lad. I have a proposal to talk with them", replied the professor.

And the two of them left briefcase and puppy in tow, to the beginning of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Mother's Concern

As they neared his house, Mark took a look around to see his father's car parked right outside the garage. Great, he thought, HE'S home. It wasn't because he hated his father, far from it. Mark's father had a knack for setting Mark uneasy sometimes. Usually with unsettling questions he didn't want to deal with.

Mark opened the door with his key, unhooked Kirby (whom was scratching at the door) and let him loose. He bolted at the newcomer in the room and started jumping up at him, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Kirby," The man said, then turned to his son, "Oh hi, Mark, glad you came back. Your-," he stopped mid-sentence as the professor walked in behind him. "Pro- Professor Eucalyptus!? This is a surprise," he said with a smile on his face, "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, David," The professor said, "I just came to stop by and talk to ye and yer bonnie lass about your son and-Oh! Hello, ye must be Danna! Yer husband speaks greatly of ya."

It was kind of hard for Mark to grasp the fact that the Professor was Scottish, yet, he really didn't speak like it at times. That and his last name was a tree in Australia.

Later that evening, everyone was enjoying the berry pie that was passed out by Mark's mom (except Mark. He didn't like pie). "So, professor," Mark's mom then said, "You wanted to ask us something?"

The professor nodded, setting down his plate. "Aye, I did. I wanted to see if you could allow me to accept Mark as my apprentice".

There was a silence in the room after this, except for Kirby, whining and begging for scraps. Mark could have sworn he saw his mother's eye twitch. He knew she knew what the professor did for a living and what he worked with. Monsters.

The father, interested in this, and willing to break the sudden awkward silence, then asked, "And what would he be doing exactly professor?"

The professor pulled out his briefcase and said, "Ah, I be glad ye asked." He opened the leather briefcase and pulled out a small, red, plastic booklet. "This 'ere be a poke'dex. One of the many things young trainers go about carrying on journeys. Usually, we hand these off to special trainers and let them use it towards their journey. Alas, our trainers have grown slim, and usually the data they send us is inconclusive. Usually done by the works of thieves and bandits."

"Bandits?" Mark asked.  
"Aye, bandits. People trying to poach and steal Pokémon for their own dirty deeds. Lately, there has been a lot of activity going about lately from these crooks. I don't know what exactly, but I'm pretty sure it's something devious and no good. But that's not why I be askin' ya. I be askin' ya to help in me research. I look at the many types of Pokémon and help many other scientists conduct research on evolution."

"What? What is this about evolution that's gotten you so fascinated Professor?" Sheila asked.

"Well, ye know from school that when a Pokémon evolves, it grows stronger and takes upon a different shape, correct?" They nodded, except for the mother, "Well, sometimes, these evolutions have become so vast that it has become worth studying. Why they evolve, why they don't, and why some have so many in the first place. Tha's why I need Mark's help. It be a dangerous journey, but I need the info to continue me investigation concerning these creatures. I be willing to pay you like any employee, of course."

Pay. Now that sparked the father's interest. "How much?" he asked, but his mother stopped him, "Absolutely not! I will not have my son, who has a whole future ahead of him waste his time with creatures he knows very little about. Its bad enough we've lost two of our sons in this crazy endeavor doing who knows what! Now you expect our son to follow in their footsteps?"

The professor frowned, "Ah, but tha's where yer wrong, Danna. They have had a curriculum course in Pokémon training in the schools. It's been in there ever since it was built. Or did ye not see that when ye enrolled yer lads in the school in the first place?"

The mother was taken aback. She looked at her children and asked, "You knew?" The father nodded, "Of course they knew! I'm surprised you didn't, Danna. This is a whole different world than what we are used to and the things done here are different. I thought you knew this the minute they started school." He then turned his attention to the children, "And I'm surprised you haven't told her this all ready."

It was true. When Mark first started school, he was wondering why his mother didn't seem to notice the various Machokes and Machamps patrolling the school grounds with the school security. He thought that maybe she was just being ignorant.

"An, as yer husband 'as pointed out to me, yer son 'asn't seen one letter of recommendation from college yet, 'as he?" the professor continued.

The mother shook her head. The professor, seeing the conversation upsetting her, changed the tone, "But if it's the things in life yer son's going to miss, don't worry. He'll be goin' off on his own, learnin' to live off the land, by his hand or others. But most importantly, to gain better knowledge of the world and the great things placed in store for us. And he'll always keep in touch wit ye! I should know. I did with my parents when I left."

"But more importantly, I know you know that it's Mark's life that he lives for, not yours. He should know what he wants better than anything." He turned to Mark, "So, waddya say, lad. Will ye work with me and help me to research the creatures of this land and of the next?"

Mark pondered this. He looked at Sheila, who silently, but vigorously nodded. He looked at his father, whom said, "It's your choice son." Then at his mother, who stared at him with that which a concerned mother could give. Mark turned to the professor, and nodded.

"Aye! Great! Well, now that that's settled, I thought we should get down to business." He handed Mark the Poke'dex, "This is yours as well as these." He handed him five small, red and white orbs. "Oh, these be the poke' balls. It's what ye keep the little tykes in. Oh! I almost forgot." He reached into the briefcase and pulled out a single ball. "The custom rule for trainers is tha' they must be ten years old to begin, an' they must be given a starter. Here's yer starter."

He handed Mark the ball, which burst open and out popped the Turtwig that Mark used earlier into his lap. "Turtwig!" It said as it spied the un-eaten pie on Mark's plate. Then, it jumped on the table and began to gobble up his piece.

"Oh no!" Mark's mother cried, but Mark said, "It's all right mom. I think he likes it!" Turtwig looked up from the table and nodded; "Twig!" it said and continued to munch on the pie. Kirby, with as much envy as he could convey, stared at the turtle on the table.

"So, what are you going to name it Mark?" Sheila asked.

"Huh?" Mark asked.

"Well, usually some people give their Pokémon names like regular pets. What'll his name be?"

Mark looked at the turtle, munching on his pie. He, himself being forced this great new endeavor, felt almost like the Titan forced by the gods to put the whole Earth onto his shoulders.

"Atlas…"Mark said. The Turtwig looked up and smiled. "Hey, I think he likes that one, "Mark's father said. The mother continued to stare longingly at the two as they smiled and laughed at each other.

The next morning, Mark woke up and got his stuff together and packed for the journey ahead. Not forgetting Turtwig in his ball, he attached it to his belt with the others and trudged ahead outside.

The Professor was waiting for him, along with his parents and Sheila. "Ah, it shant be long now," the professor muttered.

"Till what?" Mark asked. The professor turned, "Oh, good Mark, glad to see ye awake. We're just awaiting fer yer partner in this journey."

"Partner?" Mark asked. Then, he felt two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice rang again.

Mark turned to see Arnela standing in a long red shirt, black shorts and a white belt with six poke' balls on hand. She had a yellow backpack strapped across her shoulder. "All set, professor?" she asked.

The professor nodded. Arnela took this moment to notice the other members of Mark's family. "Oh! Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Blocker! Hi, Sheila!" she waved.

Mark's mother sighed in relief. Of all the people she would want Mark to team up with, Arnela was on top of the list. For one, her morals were high, so she and Mark wouldn't get into trouble, and for the next, she felt that Mark should be with someone he knew rather than a complete stranger.

The professor smiled, "All right then lad and lass. Hop to it. This world shall be a challenging one, but if you two stick together, there's nothing that ye two can't accomplish. Good luck!"

Both of them nodded and after several long hugs and teary goodbyes, they stepped off towards the road. Everyone else waved them goodbye.

"Call us when you get to the next town!" Mark's father yelled

"And don't forget to brush your teeth, and put on deodorant!" His mother yelled.

"I won't!" Mark called out as he walked towards the sunrise.

His parents put down their arms and his mother sighed, "Their goes our boy, off to a life of hardship."

His father shook his head, "No. Our son's heading for a path of destiny."

Sheila turned to them both, "You know he's not gonna put on deodorant, right?"

Her mother smiled and said, "I know."


End file.
